Dewey Wilkerson
Dewey Wilkerson (portrayed by Erik Per Sullivan) is the fourth and was the youngest son of Lois and Hal during the first through the fourth season, until the fourth season when he had a newborn brother named Jamie, he was no longer the youngest child in the family anymore. The eccentric child, Dewey is known for for his quirky behavior and slightly manipulative ways (e.g, Dewey often sticks things into his ears). Dewey is the 'baby' of the family for most of the series, coming an older brother when Jamie is born in the finale of season four. He is more artistically inclined than his brothers, playing piano and composing opera music in later episodes. In the first season, he was in the first grade. Dewey is also revealed to be almost as intelligent as Malcolm, however, he was put in the special needs class(also known as the "Buseys") because of an accident caused by Malcolm. Despite this, this dosen't conflict his performance, as in the beginning of season 6, he was almost put back to the mainstream class, until he threw a tempur tantrum. Unlike his brother he displays a great deal more common sense, subtlty and is more emotionally grounded- he can trick both his brothers and parents into doing things easily but seems to play down his genius in order not to be forced into things as Malcolm is, he hid his intellect from his fellow brothers to the point that not even the viewers knew he was a genius until his intellect started to sprout during season 4, this was supported when he was shown to have built his own homemade organ out of many tools which drove hal to insanity, thinking someone was stealing from him, dewey built the piano solely because hal wouldn't buy him one, though he was shown to have obtained his own custom made electric piano after this proving he is capable of owning one, like reese has a talent for cooking, dewey has a talent for music and was capable of making his own opera though he is also shown to have a talent for magic even performing his own magic show in front of a shoping mall. He is the main victim in many of Reese and Malcolm's pranks, and as a result has an apparent hatred for Reese and is satisfied with any misfortune he suffers. Although, in season 7, Dewey and Reese are close friends. Ironically, despite being the youngest child, he is often neglected by his family and recieves the least amount of attention from his parents, because of this, Dewey does everything he can to make sure Jamie isn't neglected like the way he is even going far as to force his parents into a scavenger hunt and find party supplies for a party that was for Jamie while they thought it was for him, for each supply found Hal would recieve a peice of his wallet which was held hostage by Dewey, Dal gave this wallet to Dewey in a blind rush to get him out of the house so he and Lois could have sex, it was revealed that dewey spent hundreds of dollars on Hal's credit card for the party mainly because because he had to keep a chucky cheese open after hours, Lois in the end mentions that even though she was still going to punish him ,it was still a good thing he did for jaime, this is not present in the earlier seasons possibly because the show was still developing. Because he was young, Dewey was shown to eat almost anything that catches his eyes like toy heads, teddy bear eyes, marbles, and even underwear. Dewey's final scene in the series shows him and jaime hiding from their parents after they pulled a prank with Dewey wondering if they will be caught, he then realises they would because the rest of his brothers have moved out. Personality Traits Dewey, while being highly detached from reality, can be stoic at times. For example, when Malcom and Dewey were trapped in a tiger pen, he assured his brother calmly that they would be okay. He is a very good big brother despite his less than stellar relationship with his family, making sure Jamie doesn't feel alone by always playing with him, and is generally shown to be a better brother to Jamie than his brothers were to him. Lois describes him as a 'flyer' who will drift into happiness. Dewey longs for more attention from his family, being often forgotten and ignored, despite this, it is hinted that he is the favorite in the family. Because he is often neglected, when someone promises him attention he will hold on to the promise giving him a history of holding grudges. despite being a genius like Malcolm, he is the exact opposite in terms of personality. Dewey, unlike any of his older brothers understands that his mother can be a genuinly nice person if you don't get her mad. He was able to form a normal mother/son relationship with her for a short while by not doing anything wrong while Reese and Malcolm are unable to perceive that their mom is anything but a sadistic witch who enjoys punishing them for no reason. Trivia *Dewey was exposed to radiation while in the womb. *He has memories of being dropped as a baby by his grandparents. *His parents plan for him to have a life of luxury, unlike Malcolm. *Due to a misunderstanding, he is in a class for hopeless children. However, he lead the special needs class to rebel against the teacher and later got both Malcolm and Reese grounded by Lois for interfering with his test to keep him out of the Krelboyne class. Lois once got him out of there in "Buseys Run Away" when she had to explain to the counselor he was normal. However, he faked a mental relapse and was subsequently put back in the class *Dewey has many diseases involved with his ears due to the fact that he sticks dirty stuff in his ears and Reese gives him wet willies when he is annoyed with him. *In Season 4's If Boys Were Girls, Dewey's female counterpart from Lois' fantasies was named Daisy(played by Jeanette McCurdy, who would later play a classmate of Dewey's named Penelope). Like Renee and Mallory, she loves shopping and likes to go to the mall everyday for new clothes. It was Daisy who told off Lois near the end of her fantasies that they're not above using her tactics against her because they're girls. *He has written an opera about his parents arguing about a bed in Dewey's Opera and had the Busey Class involved in it. *In the episodes No Motorcycles and Dewey's Dog, Dewey mentions that he is often Beaten by both Reese and Malcolm. *Dewey was exposed to a Flea Bomb while he was taking a nap in his bedroom, referenced in the episode, Evacuation. *Dewey's actor Erik Peter sullivan, is on twitter, see his account here *A character named Brick from the show ''The Middle, ''has many similarities with Dewey. *In Reese vs. Stevie it was shown that he was smoking but then finding out that his dad was smoking while he was quitting coffee he started to drink coffee. Brick's Similarities To Dewey *Both appear in family comedies *Both are quirky *Both are bullied by thier teenage brothers (Brick is bullied by Axl and Dewey is bullied by Reese) *Both get special attention from thier teachers because they have special needs *In earlier seasons, Dewey is similar in age to Brick *Both have few friends Category:Characters